Chiaki Morisawa
Chiaki is a natural-born leader. He loves to be relied on and is eager to undertake anything. Even though he's annoyingly enthusiastic, he's a good-natured, high-spirited upperclassman. He's also very touchy-feely and admires superheroes. Energetic and optimistic as a leader, Chiaki values the importance of teamwork. Despite his good reflexes, he often gets injured and has to be taken care of by the school doctor, Jin Sagami. RYUSEI Red from the unit RYUSEITAI. He makes it a point for all members to have their own introductory line. Appearance Chiaki is tall and athletic. He has medium-long brown hair kept in an tousled fashion, and matching colored eyes. At school he wears the school's uniform, with the blazer unbuttoned, in addition to the usual white shirt unbuttoned at the collar and a green tie. He is always seen smiling and filled with confidence. He wears red and white shoes with black laces and bird-symbol imprints. On stage he wears the red color version of his idol group, RYUSEITAI's uniform. The outfit consists of a red biker jacket with white accents and a black t-shirt underneath, coupled with black cowboy pants. The design of the pants includes red stripes down the middle, accessorized with a star on the belt wrapping around his waist, with red and yellow strings dangling from it. He also wears tall white boots with red accents. In addition to this, he wears black fingerless gloves with nails design on the knuckles. Trivia *Chiaki's first name means "a thousand autumns". Incidentally, he was born in autumn. **Autumn is often connected with the color red, which may be the reason for his red-themed clothes. *The "Mori" (守) in his family name means "protect", which is related to his love for superheroes. **His unit is inspired by superhero shows, which may be another reason for his red-themed outfit, as the leader of a superhero squad is often connected to this color. *Chiaki's autograph consists of his full name rendered in kanji. It's as energetic and passionate as him and reflects his personality. *His dream is to eat a lunch box prepared by his girlfriend. Spoilers: *Chiaki has a dislike for eggplants because of their texture and taste. *Despite being full of energy most of the time, he actually suffers from low blood pressure. *It is revealed by Kuro in Tough Guy that Chiaki, during his 1st year in Yumenosaki, was very similar to Midori. *He often performs stunts for the children in the park, revealed in Triumph of the Emperor. *He knows an old lady living in the neighborhood around the school, whom he often visits. She treats him like her grandchild, offering him pastries and tea whenever he visits her. Relationships See Chiaki Morisawa/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "Chiaki Morisawa, the passionate guy! Chiaki Morisawa, the reliable guy! Chiaki Morisawa, the guardian of justice! Chiaki-kun, who always gives 120% of his all. When you're with him in the winter, he must raise the temperature around him by, say, 7°C or something?! Chiaki Morisawa, the guy who renders heaters useless (?)! But please don't discard him even if it's summer!" Category:3rd Year Category:RYUSEITAI Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Basketball Club Category:Class 3-A Category:Virgo